


Surprise Adoption

by TricksterGirl



Series: The Hunter's Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother is killed by a demon but not before she has given you to a man, who turns out to be an angel. The angel takes you back to the Winchesters, asking what he should do...They decide to take you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

 

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2m_hVCDPi0)   
**

  
**Warning(s):**  Death  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:**  One  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Baby!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  914  
  


    Another motel room. Another crappy bed. Another case in just another state in the United States. It was just a usual week for the Winchester brothers. That was until Cas decided to come-a-knocking on their door(metaphorically speaking since he never uses doors and just pops into the rooms).  
  


    The day started off as usual. The boys went and got some information on the case and then went out to get some burgers and what-not for dinner. After, they went back to their motel room to relax and research a bit more before they went to sleep.  
  


    “I'm pretty sure we are dealing with a demon. It sounds as if someone sold their soul around here,” Sam said, untying his boots.  
  


    “Great, that means that we will have to deal with hellhounds. I hate those damn demon dogs,” Dean said, flopping down on one of the two motel beds.  
  


    “Yeah, I guess so since your whole going to hell vacation,” The younger Winchester commented, earning a glare from his brother. Guess it was still a sore subject.  
  


    “They're fucking evil, Sam! How-” Dean was cut off by a gust of wind and the sound of a baby crying. Both Winchester brothers looked up to see Castiel standing in the middle of the motel room. The weirdest thing wasn't that he just popped up (since that was a normal occurrence for the boys), it was that he had a baby wrapped up in a purple blanket in his arms.  
  


    “What the hell Cas?! What is that?!” Dean said, well yelled, as he stood up and stomped as he made his way over toward the dark-haired angel.  
  


    “This is a female child, Dean. I acquired her recently,” Castiel said as he bounced you up and down in his arms, trying to get you to stop crying.  
  


    “Acquired her?! How the hell did you acquire a baby Cas?!” Sam sighed as his brother spoke. He walked over to stand beside Dean and looked down at the child.  
  


    “Dean, it would be better if you didn't yell. We don't want her crying the whole time,” Sam said. Dean sighed and shook his head.  
  


    “Cas, explain to us how you got a baby. You didn't steal it, did you?” Dean whisper-shouted.  
  


    “Dean, it's a girl, not an it.”  
  


    “Shut up, Sam!”  
  


    “Stealing is a sin, Dean. I would never do that. A woman ran up to me and shoved the girl into my arms. She asked if I would keep her safe and I told her that I would. I saw that a hellhound was chasing her and she told me to run away, taking the child with me. It was too late to save her. Your case is finished in this town, the soul has already been collected.”  
  


    “Dammit, Cas! How could you just leave that woman and let her die!?!”  
  


    “Dean, it was too late for the mother but I could save the child. I did not want to lose two souls if I had to ability to save one,” Castiel said as you continued to cry.  
  


    “Dean, at least Cas was able to save the baby! Look on the bright side of this, the girl lived. Now, we need to figure out what we are going to do with the girl. We need to get her to stop crying.”  
  


    “I believe that she is going to need some other supplies. I would get them but I do not have the knowledge of what the little child would need,” Castiel handed the baby off to Sam who was offering his arms out to take the baby.  
  


    “Alright, Cas, go and see if this little girl has any family. Did the mother tell you her name?” Sam asked as he bounced you up and down gently in his giant arms.

  
    “(F/N) (L/N). I will be back,” Castiel said and vanished out of the sight.  
  


    “Then I am going to get the supplies because if I let you do it, something will go horribly wrong,” Sam handed Dean you and before he could protest, he was already out of Dean's sight.  
  


    “How the hell did I get stuck with the baby?” He said, looking down at you.  
  


    “Come on, stop crying. It doesn't look nice when pretty girls cry,” Dean started to bounce you up and down as he walked around the room. He didn't think it was going to work as both Cas and his brother had done the same thing and you kept crying.  
  


    A miracle happened; you stopped crying. You sniffled for a few more moments before you opened your eyes and stared up at the man above you. He had to admit, you were about as cute as cute could get.  
  


    You had huge, (e/c) eyes that stared up at him with curiosity. You also had little tufts of (h/c) hair that looked soft to touch. He thought that you were going to grow up to be a real beauty when you were older.  
  


    “Now isn't that better. You are really cute...”Dean muttered, his thumb stroking your cheek gently as he took in your appearance.  
  


    “I'm sorry about what happened to your mom. I'm gonna tell it to you straight, she isn't coming back. She's dead but you are alive. You need to remember that and don't dwell on her death. Don't worry, we are gonna find your father or aunt or uncle or whatever and your gonna have a normal life. I promise you that.” 


	2. Castiel, the Baby Whisperer

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vgwcu5Qf01E)

**Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:**  Two  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Baby!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,818  
  
  
    Sam and Castiel weren't gone for long, both arriving back at the motel room at least in an hour. Castiel was the first to arrive but didn't show any signs of his presence until Sam came back to the room. He believed that both of the Winchester brothers would want to listen what he had to say. Though, he was surprised at what he saw inside.  
  
    When Sam came back to the motel room, he was shocked at what he saw. His older brother, Dean, was laying down on his back in one of the beds with you laying on his chest. Your tiny hands were gripping his shirt gently as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The motion of his chest seemed to soothe you as you were sound asleep on his chest. It had to be one of the cutest things the tall hunter and the dark haired angel had ever witnessed in their life.   
  
    Sam was the first to speak, as Castiel was fine with continuing to look at the strong man he knew acting so sweet toward a little girl he had only met a few hours ago.  
  
    "So, I see that you got the girl to quit crying. Good for you," Sam said, smirking slightly as he walked over toward his older brother. He sat down on the opposite bed, letting the plastic bags that he was carrying fall to the ground. Luckily, nothing inside broke when he set the bags down.  
  
    "She's a sweet girl, Sam. You don't have to do much to get her to stop crying. All I did was bounce her up and down like you two. She quit crying almost instantly. I think that she tired herself out by crying..." Dean glanced down at your small form, a tiny smile gracing his lips.  
  
    "That isn't fair. How come she stopped crying for you but she didn't when Castiel or I tried it? That's just stupid," Sam said, sighing as he began to take his boots off to get comfortable.  
  
    "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but I believe that there is a more pressing matter then why (Y/N) stopped crying for Dean. We need to figure out what we are going to do with her. I was unable to find any of her relatives, it seems that they are all deceased," Castiel said, his back straight as a board.   
  
    "Damn..." Dean muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. Why couldn't you have some family that they could send you to? Now they had to make a hard decision (for Dean anyway).  
  
    "So....Are we going to ship her off to an orphanage then? That seems like it would be the best option that we could do.." Sam said, running a hand through his brown locks. He sighed as he looked at his older brother. Dean had looked genuinely happy when he was looking down at your sleeping form. He would have made a wonderful father.....  
  
    "Yeah...That would probably be the best choice...." Dean mumbled, sitting up after he had put you in his arms. You snuggled close to him, making a quiet noise in your sleep.  
  
    "Sometimes children who are institutionalized in orphanages for a long period of time when they are younger show delays in emotional, social, and physical development. That doesn't mean that will happen to (Y/N), but it is a complication to consider," Castiel said, his eyes glancing down at your tiny body, "Why don't we send her off to Bobby's? He does stay home a lot and he did help raise the two of you."   
  
    There was silence in the room after Castiel spoke. Dean did like the idea of Bobby raising you. He knew that Bobby would be a good father to you since he was a good father to Sam and himself when they were younger. Plus, he would be able to see you often as well as know that you were going to be safe with Bobby watching over you.  
  
    "That's it. That's what we are going to do," Dean said, looking over at his brother to see if he agreed or not. Sam nodded, thinking that it was a good idea also. His brother just didn't give him enough time to express his opinion, though it didn't seem to matter as they were already going to take you to Bobby's. Dean nodded, fixing you in his arms before he stood and walked over toward some of the bags that were laying on the ground by Sam's feet.   
  
    "So, we should probably feed her and see if her diaper needs to be changed before we go to bed. Did you get some bottles, formula, and some diapers? Is that all she would need?" Dean asked, peering down into some of the bags, squinting his eyes slightly.  
  
    "Well, she would also need a wet-wipe of some kind to..you know...clean her up down there when we change her diaper..." Sam mumbled, opening up the bags and pulling out the needed stuff. Just then, your (e/c) eyes opened, as did your mouth. You began to scream bloody murder, frightening the man who was holding you. Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at you. He began to rock you once again before he looked up at his brother and then as Castiel, hoping one of them would be able to fix your crying that his bouncing didn't seem to calm.   
  
    "What do we do? What is wrong with her this time?" Dean said, glancing back down at you, seeing tears running down your cheeks.  
  
    "She is probably hungry, if you would like, I could feed her. I had to take care of a few fledglings before I was able to become a warrior of God. " Castiel said, taking you into your arms. He made a bottle of warm milk pop into his hands before he began to feed you. That seemed to make you shut up, your tiny hands trying to grip a little bit of the bottle.  
  
    "I thought you said you never did any of this stuff before?!" Dean said, his eyes widening once again as he looked at the angel in front of him.  
  
    "I never said that. I said that I was unable to go and get the products for I didn't know what I would need. I was not sure if an angel fledgling and a human child would require the same necessities," The angel said, doing an amazing job at feeding you. He always made sure you didn't drink too much and always began to give you more before you started to whine.  
  
    "Dean, Sam, have either of you thought that you may need to contact Bobby and tell him that you are bringing a child over to his house to live with him? He may want to have some warning before you arrive at his house. If you would like, I can change (Y/N)'s diaper and put her into her night clothes while the two of you deal with that matter. After that, you may go to sleep as she will already be asleep.",Castiel said, setting your bottle down on the kitchen table as you had already finished it. He gently burped you, glad you didn't throw up on his trench coat while he looked at the Winchester Brothers.   
  
    "Oh..." Both brothers muttered before looked down each other and nodding. They walked outside, ready to make the phone call that may change their plans drastically. Dean picked up his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number, the ringing seeming to taunt him. What if Bobby said no? Then what would they do? Would they have to send you to an orphanage? Would what Cas said happen to you?   
  
    "What do you idjits want at a time like this? It is 3 in the damn morning, this better be good," Bobby said, his voice gruff as it seems that the boys woke him up.   
  
    "Well hello to you too...We were calling to see if you could do a huge favor for us. No-No, it isn't like that. We seem to have found this little girl and she doesn't have any family to go to. Sam and I were wondering if we could come over to your house and see if you could take her in. You know, see if you would raise her. Castiel said some junk about orphanages and how it would be better to drop her off at your house. So, is that okay with you or...?" Dean said, leaning against the wall to the motel. He was looking up at the night sky, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for the older man's answer.  
  
    Bobby was silent for a long time, leaving the Winchester brother's to worry about what he would say when he does speak. Soon, though, Bobby cleared his throat and grunt, mumbling something that was inaudible.  
  
    "Fine, you two get your asses over her as soon as possible and show me this girl that you seem worked up about..." Bobby said, knowing that he was going to regret his decision. It would only lead him into more trouble.  
  
    "Thanks, Bobby. We owe you one." Dean smiled before hanging up the phone. The two brothers walked back inside and saw that there was a crib now in their motel room. It was a nice one, and inside was your sleeping form. You were wearing a cute (f/c) nightgown and were covered up by a blue blanket that had a pair of white angel wings on it.  
  
    "I brought a crib here, I hope you don't mind. She seemed to like this one more than the one that the motel had. I also gave her this blanket as I thought she may like it..." Castiel mumbled, standing beside the crib.  
   
    "Don't worry Cas, it's fine." Dean said, flopping down on one of the motel's bed, his face buried in the pillow, "Just let Sammy go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."   
  
    After Dean and Sam went to sleep, Castiel stood beside your crib, his hand gently running over your cheek. A tiny smile was on his face and he looked happy for once in his lifetime, he looked truly happy.   
  
    "Do not fear, (Y/N) for I will always protect even if that means that I must give up my life..." The angel mumbled, unsure of where the fondness for you came from. Maybe it was because you were able to make even the toughest of men calm down and make them become gentle. Yes, that was what it was and Castiel was grateful for it. He was glad that Dean had finally found someone to love truly beside his brother. Someone who would depend on him and not make him fear for betrayal.   
  
                                                                                         
                                          


	3. Uncle Bobby

 

 

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHoQDMgKHFY)

  
**Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:**  Three  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Baby!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,035  
  
  
    That night, the boys realized by many parents didn't get a lot of sleep when their children were young. You seemed to cry every fricking hour. You either needed to be fed or you had crapped in your little diaper. Lucky for both of the Winchester brothers, Castiel took care of you to give the boys a break so they could try to get a little bit of sleep.  
  
    The next morning, both of the Winchesters were very,  _very_ tired. Castiel offered to just fly the three of you over to Bobby's, but Dean denied saying that he wasn't leaving a baby in the parking lot of some random motel. So, Dean drank a whole pot of coffee and the three of you were off. They made Castiel come with them in the car in case something happened to you in the back, he could fix it.   
  
    "Why do people even have babies? All they do is shit and eat and cry..." Dean mumbled grumpily, his hands gripping the steering wheel. The last thing he needed to do right now was to crash the car. That just wouldn't end well no matter how it played out.  
  
    "Many people enjoy having children. Some just to carry their family name while others like the emotion that they are needed by someone. They enjoy the feeling that they are not useless. Plus, children seem to make people happier after a long point of time." Castiel said, blinking as he looked at Dean with a blank expression on his face.  
  
    "Thanks, Cas," Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Didn't this guy know what a rhetorical question was?  
  
    "You're welcome, Dean..." Castiel said, looking out the window at the passing scenery.   
  
    You sat in a car seat, gurgling and doing things that normal babies did. Your hands tried to grab the air at random times as if you could see something that the others didn't. Castiel watched you, tilting his head to the side in confusion. What were you doing? You were different than the fledglings he had cared for in the past... You were happier and less powerful of course. You also didn't have wings that Castiel had to make sure you didn't hurt. Though you did have a fragile body that had to be looked after.  
  
    The car trip was mostly filled with rock music, gurgles that came from you snores that came from a sleeping Sam, and silence from Dean and Castiel. Every now and again Castiel would say a word or two to you as if you could understand him. Dean even though he heard Castiel whisper a few Enochian words in your ear when you started crying.  
  
    Dean was surprised at how well Castiel was at making sure you stayed calm and soothing you. Wouldn't fledgling babies or whatever they are, be different than a human baby? Would an angel be throwing the fledgling off of a cloud to make it fly? He really didn't understand how angels grew up...  
  
    The ride didn't seem to take very long, the time seeming to almost fly by. Soon, the four of you were standing outside a ranch house, multiple cars surrounding it outside. It had a homey feeling to it, even for Castiel. Most of that probably had to do with the man who lived inside the house though...  
  
    Yes, Bobby could be a rude drunk and probably was in most eyes but not to the Winchesters. If the boys had to pick one person for you to be raised by, then it would obviously be Bobby. He had done an amazing job when raising the Winchesters, so they were sure that he would do a great job when raising him.  
  
    Dean took in a deep breath before knocking on the door, holding you in his arms. They waited and seemed to be one of the most suspenseful things that they had ever done. What if Bobby wouldn't take you in? What would they do then? They shouldn't think about that, Bobby would take you in...Right?  
  
    The door opened and Bobby was standing there, wearing his normal hat and plaid. It was a comforting sight for the Winchesters, even Castiel felt an odd comfort feeling around this man. He motioned for the four you to come inside, glancing down at you as Dean walked inside.   
  
    "So, is that the little lady who might be staying with me?" Bobby asked, shutting the door and turning around with a frown on his face. It seemed like he frowned a lot more than he smiled. That didn't bother the boys though. They could tell when he was happy even if he was frowning.  
  
    "Yeah, Cas found her and brought her to us. We don't think we can really be dealing with a kid now so we thought that we would just come and see if you could take care of her.. Dean doesn't want to send her to an orphanage because of some stuff that Cas said about them." Sam said as Dean extended his arms toward Bobby to show you off. Bobby looked down at you and slowly picked you up in his arms. Your eyes were wide with wonder as you looked up at the new man who was holding you. You smiled and let out a tiny laugh as you thought that he was nice. Bobby couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his lips when you laughed. It was just so darn cute! He quickly frowned once again.  
  
    "I guess she can stay here. Now, you boys go and get cleaned up. I can watch over the little lady while you do that. Go on now, don't keep me waiting. We can have dinner when you come back down," Bobby said and the boys did as they were told.  
  
    "I must leave but I will return tomorrow. Goodbye," Castiel said and gave you one last look before quickly vanishing out of sight so Bobby was left alone with you in his arms. He looked down at you and sighed, rocking you slightly. He didn't know what the future was but he felt like you were going to play an important role in your life.  
  
                                                                                                                   


	4. Uh-Oh

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXpnI52cLEc)

  
**  
Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:** Four  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Child!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,064  
  
  
    Years went by and you grew up. You stayed with Bobby at his house, living there permanently now. He had taken the role as your father, though you never called him your father. It never felt right if you called him your father. You just called him Bobby, since that was who he was and he liked that you called him Bobby. The other three (Dean, Sam, and Cas) you called your uncle. You had just started to call them Uncle Cas or Uncle Dean and it just seemed to stick.  
  
    You were now five and learning rapidly. Bobby was teaching you about hunting, the information part, not the fighting part. You loved to learn about new creatures, you refused the call them monsters as so many did. You didn't believe that they were monsters, just people who had different abilities than most. You also didn't believe that all of them were bad, as you really believed that there was good in everyone. Bobby was really proud of you because of that.   
  
    Whenever Dean and Sam would come to visit, which was about every two weeks, you would always tell them everything that you had learned since the last time they had visited. They would listen and tell you how smart you were getting. You all made up a rather ragtag family, but it seemed to fit.  
  
    At the moment you were sitting on the living room floor, your tiny stuffed bear in your arms. You were watching the television that was in front of you, a random children's show playing on it. The characters were probably talking about how good friendship or sharing was.   
  
    While you were watching the television, you heard the roar of an engine as a car pulled up to the house. You quickly stood up, running outside to see the Impala outside. Bobby had told you that Sam and Dean would be coming today to visit and you were supposed to keep an eye out for them. You couldn't wait to see them again! It seemed like forever since you last saw them, even though it wasn't that long ago.  
  
    "Uncle Dean!" You squealed and ran toward him, wrapping your arms around his legs as he got out of the Impala.  
  
    "Hey, munchkin. How have you been?" Dean asked, lifting you up with one of his arms, resting you on his hip slightly.   
  
    "I've been good! I just learned about ghosts and more about salt!" You rambled on about what you have learned and Dean nodded, grabbing his bag with the hand that wasn't holding you up. As you spoke, he walked into the house as Sam got the rest of the stuff.  
  
    "Good to see you boys back in one piece," Bobby said, pulling both of the boys into a hug. Dean had to put you down to hug Bobby but you didn't mind. The rest of the day went smoothly. Bobby and the boys talked about some case while you played with your teddy bear.  
  
Soon nighttime came and it was time for you to go to sleep. You had begged Dean to read you and a bedtime story and he just couldn't say no to you. You had the same kind of puppy dog eyes that Sam had and they were even more effective when you used it because you were a child. After he finished telling you his story, you were asleep with your stuffed bear close to your chest as if you were afraid of it running away or falling out of your hands.   
  
Dean walked into the living room where the others were resting, "She's asleep."  
  
    "That's good. She's really missed you two. She kept asking me when she would see you guys again," Bobby said, looking up at Dean from where he was sitting in his chair.   
  
    "We missed her too...We're not sure when we can come here as often though..." Sam said, frowning.   
  
    "Why?" Bobby asked.  
  
    "Well, we are hunting this demon and we are scared that he might try to come here. We should be fine today, but we will have to leave tomorrow and get back onto the case," Dean explained, sighing as he sipped his beer he had gotten from the fridge before sitting down on the couch beside Sam.   
  
    "Do you know why he wants to hurt you, boys?"       
  
    "He is just an asshole demon who wants to just create chaos and pain," Dean said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
    "What he means is that we can't find a motive for this demon. He doesn't seem to be working for anyone. He seems to be a rogue one who just wants to cause pain," Sam said, glancing over at Dean.   
  
    The three of them talked more about the demon, trying to figure out what they could do. Sam suggested that they call Crowley and see if he hates this demon just as much as them. He might help them. Dean was against that plan but said he would agree with it if it was the only thing that they could do.  
  
    After a few hours, everyone got tired. They all went to bed, leaving the house in a quiet and peaceful state, something that seemed to be rare wherever the Winchester boys were. It was a nice contrast, even if it was only for a few hours.  
  
    Everyone woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Dean and Sam sat at the table in the kitchen while Bobby cooked them breakfast. He was making eggs and bacon, something that the boys had missed on their trip away from Bobby.   
  
    "Hey Sam, could you go and check on (Y/N)? She never sleeps this late..." Bobby said, turning to look at Sam who nodded. It was true that you never slept this late. You would have normally been up at the ungodly hour of six. It was now eight and you hadn't stirred yet.   
  
    "Yeah, sure," Sam said and walked up to your room. He opened your door and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
    Your bed was empty, your blanket being thrown on the floor. The window beside your bedroom was open, the nice breeze blowing in and making the curtains fluttering out. The last thing Sam saw before running down to tell the others was your stuffed brown bear laying on the floor right by your window.  
  
                                               

 


	5. Calling the King

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tq6qP0xrEkI)

  
  
**Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:**  Five  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Child!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,066  
  
  
    "What do you mean she ain't there?!" Bobby shouted at Sam, slamming his hands down on his table. Sam had run back down and told the others what he had seen in your room. Out of the three of them, Bobby was reacting the worse. It made sense though since he was the one who had seen you grow up every day. He was reacting the same way a parent would if their child was kidnapped, though a bit worse since a demon had kidnapped you. That didn't mean that Sam and Dean weren't worried about you, they just weren't showing it as much as Bobby was.  
  
    "Don't worry Bobby, we will find her soon," Sam said, trying to comfort the worried and angry Bobby.  
  
    "That two of you should have told me that a demon was chasing you before you had come here!" Bobby shouted, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Sam. He knew he shouldn't blame the younger Winchester but if they had warned him about the demon, you might have still been here and not taken away by a demon.  
  
    While Bobby and Sam were talking/fighting, Dean decided that it would be a good idea to call Castiel to see if he would be able to help. So Dean prayed to Cas, telling him that it was important and he needed to hurry up and get his ass down here. After a second or so, Castiel appeared with a confused look on his face. This time it was justified because Sam and Bobby were fighting in the background while Dean was standing there with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
    "What is wrong?" Castiel asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he looked between Sam and Bobby to Dean.  
  
    "(Y/N has been kidnapped by Aleran, that demon that we have been hunting. I was wondering if you could try to help us find her," Dean said, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. He knew that Castiel would help out since he was just as close to you as the other three.  
  
    "Of course Dean, I will do everything that I can but I will need more than just a name. I will need a location such as a state to be able to try to find this demon," Castiel explained to Dean, his own blue eyes filled with worry.  
  
    "I don't know. What can we do to find the demons destination?" Sam said, apparently being finished with fighting with Bobby, "I mean, we don't have any lead on where he could be. I suppose he could be around here but I doubt it..."  
  
    "I think that our only option will have to be calling up Crowley and seeing if he can help us. I know that you boys aren't gonna want to do that but it is the only way for us to find (Y/N)," Bobby said, turning to look at Dean and then at Sam as if telling them that they were going to go with his plan. He just wanted to get you back and he would do anything to do that as quickly as possible.  
  
    That brought up another argument. Dean said that he didn't want to deal with the King of Hell and that they would find another way to find you. Bobby, on the other hand, said that they needed to talk to Crowley because it would be the quickest way for them to find you. Sam wanted to side with Dean but knew that Bobby had a good point. Castiel just stood there silently before popping out of the room and collecting the ingredients that they needed to summon Crowley. He popped back into the room, causing everyone to look up at him since they didn't seem to notice him leaving.  
  
    "We are going to summon Crowley. I don't care what you are going to say about how we shouldn't trust him, it is the only way we are going to find (Y/N) in the time that we need so she doesn't get seriously injured," Castiel started to make what they needed so they were able to summon Crowley. The other three were shocked at what Castiel said since he normally didn't take charge like that. They soon broke out of their slight daze and started to help Castiel.  
  
    Soon everything was ready and they started to summon Crowley. Nothing happened for a few minutes and they wondered what they had done wrong before they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.  
  
    "Hello, boys, what do you need?" They turned around to see Crowley standing there, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
    "Crowley, we need you to tell us the destination of one of your demons," Dean said, getting right to the point. It was probably not one of the best ways he could start this conversation but it might get them what they wanted.  
  
    "One of my demons? Why should I tell you that?" Crowley asked, "I really have a lot to do today so if you could just let me leave, that would be great."  
  
    "You aren't leaving until you know us the location of Aleran," Dean said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the demon in front of him.  
  
    "Aleran? Hm...." Crowley tapped a finger to his chin as if he was actually thinking about it, "I do quite hate that prick. He isn't my demon, he is a rogue...I have been meaning to have someone go and eliminate him for quite some time now...Alright then, tell you what. Let me go and I will find out where he is for you."  
  
    The others all looked at each other, wondering if they could trust him or not. He could have been lying but he didn't really seem like he was lying. He looked as if he was telling the truth, though his lying face looked the same as his telling the truth face. They would just have to go out on a limb and try.   
  
    "Fine, but be back here within an hour, alright?" Dean said, smudging the marks on the floor so he would be able to leave.  
  
    "Don't worry squirrel, I'll be back within thirty minutes." He smirked and waved slightly before disappearing, leaving the four others alone. All they could do at the moment was wait and that was what they did.  
  
                                                                                                  


	6. To the Rescue!

 

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBwS66EBUcY)

  
**Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:**  Six  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Child!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  938  
  
  
    Crowley kept his word and was back with the information in less than thirty minutes. When he popped back up, he walked in with a huge smirk on his face. It was as if he was so proud of himself for getting the information that the guys wanted. He was probably just proud because he had information that the boys needed and had them under his thumb, so to speak. He knew that he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. This might be a once in a lifetime chance for him to really mess with the boys. It was only fair with all of the trouble that they had caused him.  
  
    "Where is she?!" Bobby asked, standing up as if he were ready to fight the King of Hell himself for the information. He probably would because of how much you meant to him. Bobby would fight anything just to have you back safe and sound.  
  
    "Calm down, she is fine. I mean, she does have a few scratches and bruises but nothing that isn't natural for a child her age. Aleran won't hurt her that much because of what he needs (Y/N) for." Before anyone could ask Crowley what he meant by what Aleran needed, he continued to speak, "Aleran wants for (Y/N) to grow up while he keeps her imprisoned but alive until about the age of seventeen. When she gets to that nice age, he is planning on calling a more powerful demon than himself to use her as a vessel. When she is grown, (Y/N) will be a dream for any angel or demon that needs a powerful vessel to use. Even at this age, she is able to hold a rather powerful demon or angel in her without getting that injured from it. I mean, it would take a toll on her but she would be able to host that being without dying."  
  
    The boys looked at each other, worry in their eyes. They knew that it wasn't a good thing that a demon had kidnapped you at such a young age but they never thought it would be as bad as this. They thought that the demon just wanted to use you against them but now that they knew this, they were even more worried. Your life would only get worse as you grew up. They were going to have to protect you forever and you would never have a normal life.   
  
    Dean and Sam felt a bit form in their stomach as they thought about how you were going to have to grow up just like they did and live like they were. You would always have to be on the road, running away from the things that wanted to hurt you. They never wanted this to happen to you and they never thought that something like this would happen when they first found you as a child. All they thought was that you were going to be some kid that they would help raise. It was never supposed to happen like this.  
  
    "Where is she?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking intimidating. It was as if he needed to cross his arms so he wouldn't hit Crowley right then and there. Crowley didn't seem that affected by it though. He just looked at Castiel for a few moments before letting out a loud sigh as if he was giving in and was going to tell them where Aleran and you were.   
  
    "If I tell you, that means you are going to eliminate Aleran, yes? That is the only reason as to why I'm telling you where the little runt is. If you don't tell me that he will be killed, I am not going to tell you where she is. If your side of the deal is fulfilled by the end, I will send someone for (Y/N). Do we have a deal?" Crowley asked, extending his hand to shake on it. They knew that it wasn't an official deal since they were sealed with a kiss but more along the lines of a human deal where a handshake would seal it.  
  
    "Yeah, yeah! It's a deal! Now tell us where she is," Dean said, grabbing Crowley's hand tightly and shaking it. Crowley quickly pulled his hand away, putting both of them in his suit pockets. It looked like he was trying to play it off cool even though it was obvious that Dean had hurt Crowley's hand. Sam had to keep himself from laughing since they didn't have the information about where you were just yet.  
  
    "Alright then, it's a deal. Your precious little girl is being held in the abandoned Smith's Warehouse in Roanoke, Virginia. I really do hope that you kept your side of the deal because I would hate to have to take that poor girl away from you. Though I suppose she might be safer with me than the four of you. Ta-ta, do hurry, " Crowley said, waving before disappearing, probably going back down to his throne in Hell.  
  
    As soon as Crowley left, the boys packed the little amount of things that they had and started to head to where you were. Castiel left earlier to see if he was able to locate the warehouse. He said that he wouldn't interfere with anything that was going on until the other three got there. Bobby decided to take his own truck and follow behind the boys on their way up to Roanoke. So they drove, on their way to save you from Aleran.  


	7. Back Again

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Uab6qzM9s)   
**

******  
Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Surprise Adoption  
 **Number in Series:**  Seven/Finale  
 **Pairing:**  Supernatural x Child!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,490  
  
  
    It took a while but the boys finally found their way to the abandoned warehouse where you were being kept. It was a dirty place, looking like it could fall in on its self at any moment. That thought just made them want to rush in and grab you right at that moment, but they all know better than that. They knew that would be stupid and that would probably get you hurt because of it. They had to come up with a plan and they had to do that fast.They had tried their best to come up with a plan on the way here but they were worried about you so much that they didn't come up with anything.  
  
    "I say that we just go in and get her. I mean, he is only one demon. We can totally take him on. We've done it before," Dean said, gripping the knife as if he was ready to go in and slice this demon's throat. He knew deep down that he couldn't do that because that was a horrible plan. It was just his instinct and he had a hard time ignoring them. He just wanted to kill this demon and make sure that you were safe. It was partly his fault that you were in this situation. A child should never have to deal with something like this...  
  
    "You know we can't do that, Dean..." Sam said, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think. Normally he would have come up with a plan by now but his mind was blank. Every plan that he did come up with could get you hurt so he knew that they were plans that weren't going to be used. He sighed and looked at the others, worry in his eyes. "Do any of you have any ideas because I'm fresh out..."  
  
    "I have a plan though I'm not sure if it will work or not..."Castiel said, looking at the other men, "The three of you can go in and fight the demon, distracting it while I go in and find (Y/N). Once I find her, I will put her in the car and come back in to help you..." The others thought about that for awhile and decided that was a good plan. It was probably the only plan that they would make that wouldn't cause you to get hurt in the process.   
  
    Dean, Sam, and Bobby made their way in through the front entrance while Castiel came in somewhere in the back. He wasn't quite sure where he ended up at first. The warehouse was just as dirty on the inside as it was on the outside. the walls and floors were covered in dust, as well as other things such as broken glass and rusty nails. Castiel made a mental note to carry you and not let you stand on this floor. He wouldn't want you to get hurt, though he assumed that you already were even though Aleran didn't want to hurt you that much. That didn't mean he wouldn't injure you at all.  
  
    Castiel made his way closer toward the main room of the warehouse where the others had entered. He hadn't seen you yet, nor had he seen any sign where you might be. that began to worry him greatly. What if Crowley had lied about you being here and you were somewhere else hurt or even dead. Just as Castiel began to feel panic bubble in his stomach, he began to hear yelling and cursing that was coming from the main room. He assumed that the fight had started, signaling that he needed to find you as soon as possible. He had to go and help the others.  
  
    That was when Castiel heard it. It sounded like a quiet whimper, almost like how a puppy sounds when it is stuck somewhere or wants something. He quickly headed in the direction where he thought that the noise was coming from. The sight that he saw in front of him made his heartbreak and jump at the same time. You were tied up in a chair, blindfolded which made you unable to see Castiel. You were covered in dirt and had bloodstains here or there. He assumed that you were hurt, even though he couldn't see any visible wounds on you at first glance. He wished that this hadn't happened to you...You were so sweet and innocent...  
  
    He walked toward you, putting his hands gently on the side of your face. You let out a gasp as Castiel healed you, a bright light filling the room. If the demon didn't know that he was here, he did now. Hopefully, the others had it under control. At least now whatever wounds that you had were now healed so they wouldn't have to worry about that later on. He began to untie you, making sure to take off your blindfold first so you were able to see him. You blinked multiple times, having trouble seeing because of how long you were wearing the blindfold. You looked around, terrified before looking up at Castiel with tears in the corners of your eyes.  
  
    "I'm here to take you to a safe place; I promise that you are going to be alright," The angel said, picking you up gently as if he was scared that he was going to hurt you by picking you up. He knew that he had healed all of your wounds but he was still afraid that he might hurt you. He held you in his arms, making sure not to hold you too hard. You gripped his jacket tightly, shaking. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, causing wet streaks to form that cleaned some of the dirt off of your face.  
  
    "Cassie!" You whimpered out, burying your face in his shoulder as you continued to cry. He ran one of his hands through your hair to try and calm you down. It didn't seem to work but he continued to do it anyway because he had seen that this helped when someone was crying. He made the two of you appear beside the Impala, finally out of that horrible place. Castiel gently put you down in the back seat of the Impala. He told you to stay there as he walked back into the abandoned warehouse. He didn't want to leave you alone but he had to help the others. Hopefully, there was really only one demon that had taken you.  
  
    Once inside, Castiel could tell that the guys had won the fight. Not just because of the body laying on the floor but he couldn't sense the demon's presence anymore. He looked over at the guys who were a little beat up but that was nothing that they couldn't handle. They all had suffered worse before. When Castiel walked in, all three of them turned to face him. All of their eyes were filled with worry and hope as they waited for Castiel to talk. When he didn't say anything, Bobby decided to break the silence with a question that was on all of their minds.   
  
    "So, did you find her?" He asked, sounding hesitant like he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question. They were all scared that the answer was going to no or that he had found you but as a dead corpse. All of the worse case scenarios were passing through their heads from the time that Bobby asked his question to when Castiel finally answered him.  
  
    "I found her...She is in the car now." Castiel said a small smile on his face. A collective sigh of relief could be heard as the others realized that you were okay. "She was injured but I healed her. She may be mentally scared a bit but that is to be expected in a situation like this. I believe that you will be able to deal with that well." Castiel continued to say once the others sighed. He knew that you were going to have nightmares and possibly be very jumpy but that was understandable. Any child would act like that when they are kidnapped. It would most likely be worse since you had been kidnapped by a demon.  
  
    The four of them walked out of the warehouse, the light shining brightly causing all of them (but Castiel) to squint and blink, rubbing their eyes. Once the men were able to see, they looked toward the Impala where you were said to be. You were asleep in the back, your tiny cheek pressed against the window. As they looked at your peaceful face, they realized that you were finally safe, at least for now. They were going to make sure that you stayed safe. You were part of there family and they weren't going to let some stupid demons take you away from them ever again. 


End file.
